User talk:Pandadude12345Rblx
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Great War Map Game page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SuperGalaxys (talk) 14:13, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Alternate 1992 The game is to begin August 25th. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 01:44, August 18, 2014 (UTC) The game is beginning today Dibs have been called (talk) Your ban. hi, so as far as I know, you where banned because you violated the "Only Former US" rule 3 times. Once when you tried to invade the Carrabien. Again when you launched Rockets at the UN. And Finally when you attacked the UN with 120,000 troops. The last two could also be considered implausablities as you lack to ablitiy to do said actions. South Carolina has already been collapsed however, but if you wish to still play I can appeal your ban with the creator. Personally I would like you to return, but I can only do so much. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight Shattered Stars and Strips As Head mod, I welcome you back for now. Though your nation has been destroyed, if you wish you my return. I reccomend picking something forgein, maybe China. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight 01:38, September 5, 2014 (UTC) The Ukraine Crisis It's started. Gonna need Greece to make a movge soon. Spartian300 (talk) 17:07, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Welcome back Panda, I would reccomend joining 2014 Map Game, Almost 2 (Map Game), and making a claim for another nation in Shattered Stars 2 which will start this winter. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ 15:40, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Future Map Game 3 Fancy joining in the Future Map Game 3? Japan, New Zealand, Saudi Arabia, India, Kazakhstan, Chile, S. Africa, Peru, Poland, Canada, Argentina, Belgium, Italy, Portugal, Algeria and Mexico are still open to players.Whipsnade (talk) 23:40, November 10, 2014 (UTC) http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Map_Game_3 New World reminder Hello Pandadude! The launch date has been moved to June 14th, so this is just a reminder that New World (Map Game) begins tomorrow at 2230 UTC! Are you ready? —'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' 09:02, June 13, 2015 (UTC) New World Hi, Pandadude. Due to inactivity you have been removed from the New World map game. You may rejoin the game at any time as the nation you previously played unless another player takes up that same country before you. Thanks, and we hope that you return! —'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' 03:00, July 24, 2015 (UTC) News http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/New_World_(Map_Game) has a had new player join as a new nation. A move by your nation may be needed soon.Oniontree1 (talk) 22:53, July 29, 2015 (UTC) 2015 Map Game Could I be head mod in the 2015 Map Game you created? Thanks, Awesome history 28 (talk) 11:17, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Are u doing algorithms in your game? If so can u say on the page please. I was thinking of having the algorithm on the pages talk page. The game will start when we've got this matter sorted and there's 15 players. I will pick the start seeing as I'm head mod. Thanks, Awesome history 28 (talk) 19:58, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Your game will begin on the 22nd September 2015. Awesome history 28 (talk) 18:22, September 16, 2015 (UTC) How long should turns be in your game? 1 year? 1 month? 6 months? Say on the page for your answer. Awesome history 28 (talk) 18:58, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Are you still modding your map game? If not can I take over? DannytheKing (talk) 08:07, December 5, 2015 (UTC) New World (Map Game) Want to join it? New World (Map Game) Oniontree1 (talk) 17:22, September 26, 2015 (UTC)